


A Bit Of a Stretch

by rosied



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosied/pseuds/rosied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the stretch limo challenge, James is unusually quiet. Jeremy and Richard want to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Of a Stretch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marginaliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/gifts).



> Written for marginaliana's Fandom Stocking, and for the International Fanworks Day Clallenge on TGS.
> 
> The stretch limo challenge is in Episode 6 of Season 9.

“Let's go and have a look at the second half of the stretch limo footage, chaps," said Richard. "I want to see just how badly yours did, since mine was so brilliant!”

“Hardly brilliant!” snorted Jeremy. “I heard that Jamelia was so embarrassed to be seen in it that she got out on the far side of the car to avoid having her photo taken with it! Anyway, at least I actually got there, unlike some people I could name! Come on, Slow – do you need us to show you the way to the editing room?”

James was hanging back. “No, you two go on. I don't particularly want to see the footage again – my chap was a bit shirty with me. I'll just make myself a cup of tea and see how much of the crossword I can do before I'm needed for filming. The two of you can get together with Andy and edit it as you see fit.” He went off to the kitchen-cum-sitting room.

Jeremy and Richard watched him as he left.

“You know, he's been a bit quiet since that night. I've been wondering what was wrong with him, but you know how he is about talking about that sort of thing.”

“Yes,” agreed Jeremy thoughtfully. “Why don't we go and see exactly how shirty this chap was?”

A short while later he switched off the video with unnecessary force and turned to Richard, who was practically shaking with rage. “So now we know why he's been so quiet,” he said grimly.

“I'm going to kill that bastard Lemar!”

“Yes, but you need to tone down the fightiness for now, Hamster, we have to go and see to James.”

“You're right,” said Richard tightly. He took a deep breath and then another, letting them out slowly and visibly relaxing as he did so. “OK, I'm ready. Let's go.”

They found James sitting on the sofa staring into space with his crossword discarded on the coffee table in front of him, and went to join him.

“Move over, James,” said Jeremy.

James shifted into the middle of the sofa without saying a word or looking at them.. Jeremy sat on one side of James and put an arm round his shoulders. Richard slid into place on the other side, wrapped both arms round James' waist and held on tight. They sat like this in silence for a while until James sighed and rested his head on Jeremy's shoulder, putting an arm round Richard and pulling him closer as he did so.

“You should have told us, you great numpty,” said Richard fondly.

“Come on – this is Captain Strong-and-Silent you're talking to,” Jeremy pointed out. He gave James a gentle shake. “But Rich is right, you should have mentioned it at the time. That bastard was seriously out of line, and someone should have had a word with him about it.”

“More than just a word,” added Richard with a touch of fightiness.

“He had a point, though,” James said. “I did get hopelessly lost, even by my standards.”

Jeremy disagreed. “No, there was no excuse for his behaviour – all three of them were warned that the cars and the drivers would be a bit rubbish. The bastard knew it when he signed on.”

“Yes, but I was a lot rubbish... he might have expected some inconvenience but he didn't expect to be catastrophically late.”

“Well, he should have. Don't make excuses for him; the things he said were inexcusable and something's going to be done about it.”

“What are you going to do, thump him?”

“I'll leave the thumping to the Hamster; he's better at it! I'll just loom over him and intimidate him!”

James laughed. “You'd better not - the Daily Mail would have a field day! Still, I appreciate the thought.”

“Perhaps not, then. But the segment is going to be seriously edited. I'm not having everything he said to you going out on air. I'll make sure Andy knows that.”

“Thanks, Jez. I wasn't looking forward to it, and I was really dreading having you both mocking me.”

“You didn't seriously think we'd...? You really are a numpty, aren't you?”

“Yes, I suppose I am. I should have known better, but I wasn't thinking straight. Sorry, chaps!”

“You're forgiven, but don't do it again,” said Jeremy, kissing James on the top of his head.

“Yeah,” agreed Richard, “just talk to us in future, OK?”

“I'll try, but I'm not making any promises.”

“Well, that's something, I suppose.”

“Quite a lot, actually, by Slow's standards,” Jeremy observed.

“Yes, yes, just shut up about it, will you?” James hid his head against Jeremy's shoulder, making the other two laugh.

They snuggled in silence for a while until the door opened and a production assistant stuck his head round, said “We're ready for you now, James,” and disappeared again.

“Thanks, I feel a lot better now. I'll probably never say this again, but I don't know what I'd do without you both.”

“Goes for all of us, actually,” muttered Jeremy.

“Yes, it does,' Richard agreed, and kissed James thoroughly.

When they parted, Jeremy did the same, then leaned over James and kissed Richard. Before long, they were all breathing rather heavily.

With an effort, James got up and said, “I really need to go, otherwise someone will come looking for me again and we'll all be very embarrassed! Tonight, OK?”

Jeremy and Richard agreed enthusiastically. “Tonight!”

James went out of the door with the spring back in his step

“We are going to get that fucking bastard back, aren't we?” Richard demanded as soon as the door was closed.

“Oh, yes!” Jeremy replied emphatically. “Come on, let's go on the Internet and see what we find!”

 

 


End file.
